Reunion
by Kitara Lira
Summary: Summary to come
1. Prologue

**Reunion**

_K.L_

**  
Note**:

_This fanfiction is dedicated to three authors who have inspired me enough to write. It is a tale of romance with a couple that holds very little recognition here on . I hope that this two - possibly three - part instalment may inspire fellow authors to write. Not just for this couple but for all other couples who have a tale waiting to be written. May nothing stop you from writing these and the many other stories that are to come._

_Thank you_ **Tenshuki**; **Ookami Z**; _and_ **Tie Feiyan**

* * *

It was quiet. Not a noise, save for the periodic crackling sound which emanated from the small fire. A fresh log was placed upon the smoldering mound – flames licking the surface, dancing about in great mirth. Amber eyes gazed long and hard into the sea of orange and red as if in doing so would bring about all the answers one sought, "Why…" Whispered the voice, "… why…"

A knock at the door startled the hunched figure, drawing amber orbs to leave the flames and fall upon the wooden door. Had it not been for the fourth knock the call surely would have gone unanswered. Arising from the comforts of the leather couch, the figure made its way toward the unwanted attention, cursing and mumbling all the while.

As one hand rested upon the knob, the pale fingers of the other unlocked the bolt, opening the door just a smidgen.

Outside stood two men who upon hearing the door open ever so slightly drew their feet in tight, knees together, backs straightening from their prior slouched position and heads raising high. In unison right arms drew up then bent, administering a military salute to which the onlooker watched with an air of caution.

Silence took refuge for a few moments, ready to settle in if given the chance. A chance however it was not given as the nearest of the two men stepped forward, drawing open a scroll which had been tucked under his left arm.

"Nina Wang?" He inquired, golden orbs rising from the scroll to the figure before him.

Opening the door a crack more, navy locks bound up and down as the woman in question nodded, "Hai."

The soldier's golden eyes returned to the paper before him and as if he were a messenger of the Royal Kingdom of Windbloom itself, he reiterated what lie before him, "It has been requested that you, Nina Wang, come with us."

A dark brow rose, the woman taking a step back, "Oh? And what if I say no?"

"It states here that should you decline, we are to present you with a second letter," It was then that the second male made to move, stepping forth, producing a small envelope to which he offered to the woman. Only when it was safely in her hands did he step back, allowing the other to finish that which he had started, "Should you refuse a second time we have been given the authorization to bring you and any others within the house with us."

The blunette gave herself a moment to gather her thoughts – as well as her temper, "Give me a moment," She muttered, drawing back into the comforts of her home to read the contents of the letter. Not a moment after opening the letter did a soft gasp escape her pale lips, "… Nao-sempai?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Reunion**

_K.L.  
_

**Pre-read Notes: **To help clarify any confusion, this story is set during Mai-Otome Zwei episodes 2-4. The prologue is not from the actual series itself. For the story itself I've chosen to keep some portions of the dialogue that appears in the three episodes_._ This does mean the story is a word for word replication of the anime as I will manipulate many of the scenarios however I feel best. That said, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Reunion.

_

* * *

  
Chapter 1_

Blindly I followed the men. With each step that I took my heart beat faster, though for what reason I could not fathom.

After what felt like an eternity the foot steps before me came to a halt. Curiosity is what drew my gaze upright; perhaps even a pinch of anxiety. How long had it been? Weeks? Months? Maybe even a year - I couldn't remember. Time, to me, had become irrelevant.

My eyes widened at what lay before me. It was a two story complex that adorned a plain wooden sign hanging just above a set of steps that led down into the earth. It was a bar – a rather shady place if you asked me. The windows that stood just off the ground were boarded; pieces of the stone walls flaking away; and the few odd piles of garbage littered the perimeter. But what should I have expected? A house with a white picket fence? Tulips, irises and calla lilies growing all about? Perhaps toys sprinkled about the lawn? This was Nao, not some house wife who was settled down with a husband and three children.

A smirk crossed my features as the image of Nao making the morning breakfast in her fluffy white apron with the youngest child tugging impatiently at the hem of her shirt came into view.

However before I could better elaborate on the mental image, my two '_escorts_' stepped toward the entrance of the Stripers den – perhaps better known as Juliet's Lair.

"Meister Juliet Nao-chan," The man who had presented me with the letter spoke, addressing my former Sempai. To the left he stepped, providing me with a clear view of the interior, "We've brought a _guest_."

From behind I was ushered in, my eyes instantly falling upon the figure that was posed against the bar.

Gracefully, the red headed woman pushed off the bar, turning to face me. She was as beautiful as ever. The sleeveless jade dress did well to accent not only her eyes but also the curvatures of her body. Midway down the dress, lying just about her hips, were two white bows. A strange addition – no doubt her own – that still managed to accentuate her features.

"You actually came…" If she was at all surprised she did well to conceal it. Her eyes sparkled with mischief and her lips curled upright, "Nina."

The way my name left her lips… she made it sound so sweet, as if it were a nectar which only the Gods could drink. Something not even Sergay could manage.

Again my heart fluttered. However, years of training had taught me well to conceal my emotions, something only my Sempai could break. But… that was the past. My time alone with Sergay had steeled my heart to the outside world, Nao-sempai was no exception, "It's been a while Nao-sempai," My voice remained even. I could not let this unexpected fluttering weakness of mine show.

Slowly she turned back to face the bar, motioning for me to follow, "Whatever the girl wants," Her words were directed at the bartender, her stare not turning to meet my own. Despite the fact that she was in arms length, she remained like a star in the night sky: untouchable.

I took the stool closest to her, bathing in her radiating glow. As the heavy gaze of bartender fell upon me, I gulped, unconsciously clutching the small leather bound book tighter, "… water…" I mumbled. It was the first thing to come to mind and it would rid me of the dry feeling within my mouth.

"Water?" He repeated, to which I only nodded. I could feel her vibrant green stare upon me, no doubt with one eyebrow raised, perhaps a smirk playing across her lips as well.

"Just water?" Nao let out a long whistle, the foreign glazed sight that had just moments ago occupied her gaze dissipated, her normal mirth returned, "Don't go all out on my behalf." Her laughter echoed through the room, ringing loud and clear through my ears.

In an attempt to conceal the blush I could feel creeping up on my cheeks, I kept my face cast downward, only looking up briefly to accept the glass that was placed before me. In one go it was gone - the cool contents rushing down - providing relief to my parched mouth. My composure regained, and mouth no longer dry, I elevated my gaze allowing it to fall upon the woman at my side. What I longed to say and what left my lips couldn't have been on further ends of an invisible spectrum, "You asked to speak with me?" Something within me forbids those words I yearned to speak from leaving my lips. _I missed you_. Why was it so hard to tell you those three simple words?

Her laughter died, the light atmosphere fading away. No time for tomfoolery. No time for anything but business. "I need your help."

My eyes grew wide, never once did they leave your figure, "Mine?" The request was sincere but deep down inside I couldn't help but feel it was all just a lie. You never needed anyone's help, "What help could I possibly be? I am no longer an Otome." The lids of your eyes fluttered down and you made no move, "Nao-sempai?"

"Hm?" In that instant when her eyes opened – a flicker of vulnerability as well as something else which I could not pinpoint passed through her lime coloured eyes.

I had the sudden urge to wrap my arms about you and whisper softly into your hair that everything would be alright. Mentally, I could feel the flat of a hand connecting with my cheek, sending me reeling back in shock. You didn't need me – Nao-sempai is strong… independent… To even think of such a thing dirtied everything you stood for. But even though I knew that, the temptation to reach out was stronger than it had ever been. All the same my hands never left the folded position they currently occupied in my lap.

The silence between us grew thicker with each passing moment. We were both lost in our own world – a place that was all our own. But we couldn't stay long – work had to be done. Work always had to be done.

"I've been assigned a mission." Though her voice held strength, in her mesmerizing orbs there was doubt, hesitance, but most of all fear, "I'll be leaving shortly."

A mission? What help was I to her mission? I was no longer an Otome. I could not fight. So why…

"I'll be leaving for the Artai ruins located in the mountains just west of here… That's where you come in." The puzzled expression upon my face caught her attention and I could see the movement of her shoulders up and down; she was trying to suppress her laughter.

I chose not to speak and instead took up a pout, arms crossing over my chest. All I could do was wait it out. To be honest, I didn't mind. Your laughter was a rare and treasured gift. I'd always treasured your gifts – even if you never knew you gave them.

"The book," Was the first phrase to leave her mouth after a minute or so when her laughter subsided, "Sergay left a book," In her voice there was no longer the hint of teasing; no more fun. She was somber an uncommon display, "In it is information regarding what lies within the ruins; what to expect. Nina…" Her eyes focused on me, waiting for my amber eyes to rise up and meet her lime ones. The instant they met, her voice softened, her gaze falling to the book in my lap, "Please… I need that book."

* * *

**K's Corner: **Lalalala... please visit my profile and vote in m' poll.


	3. Chapter 2

**Reunion**

_K.L._

_

* * *

  
Chapter 2_

"_Please… I need that book."_

I couldn't speak. In the instances that I would part my lips to speak the words would escape my grasp. What you wanted was so small yet so… enormous at the same time. Yes, it was a book, leather bound and seemingly insignificant. But to me… it wasn't just any book. No, snuggled inside the rough leather exterior rest page after page of a man's adventures, woes, and secret desires. It was a diary; Sergay's diary.

"I… you…" It was all a jumble, nothing making sense, not my words nor my thoughts. But still you were patient, not pressing or overbearing even though you knew your time with me was drawing to a close.

Tighter I clenched my fists, subsequently gripping the object in question with a firmer hold than necessary. In this text lay passages that I never wanted your eyes to observe. I felt sullied by them; by the underlying thought. When I had first read them, I was overjoyed, delighted to see the desire mutual. But the moment you asked for it… when the recognition set in that you would see this… Somewhere along the way the delight turned to dread. What would you think of me? Would you frown and turn away, disgusted? A father loving his adopted daughter and that daughter reciprocating the feeling… I don't want you to see me as dirty…

"Gomen Nao-sempai," My head drifted downward, taking my gaze with it, "Gomen."

"I see," It was so soft; so broken, "I had a feeling you'd say as such," Her movements brought her away from the bar, a few strides further to the door and the few pegs that rest in the wall beside it serving as a coat rack. Not once did those vibrant green eyes search for amber, "Well you know the way back, sorry I can't take you myself…" No, not once, "Take care Ni…"

Instinct brought me to my feet, spinning hard to the left as to face your fleeting figure, "Wait!" It wasn't a request; it was a plea, a desperate plea. The bar around us fell silent, giving me the floor to speak. In my throat I could feel a lump building. But now wasn't the time for cold feet. Something in the way you were acting, in the reflection of your eyes… There was no sparkle; no life. You weren't coming back, "I..." I couldn't let you go alone. I couldn't risk losing you too, "I may not be able to give you what you ask for," Upward I lifted my gaze hoping to connect with yours. They did, your eyes were searching for mine just as mine sought yours, "But if you'll allow it, I'd like to join you."

There was a shimmer deep down in that vivid green. However it was quickly replaced by a wave of fear. In one swift movement Nao grasped her coat, spinning fast on her heels and stalking out. Just before she was completely gone however, a few words were thrown back into the bar, but only an audible "No!" was heard.

It felt like a slap – in your voice I could hear the venom. But I don't think it was a venom of hatred, no, there was something else. After your fleeting figure I ran, ignoring the questioning stares.

You hadn't gone far, but I could tell your pace wasn't leisurely. You were running. Running from me.

"Nao-sempai!" I quickened my pace, hoping to catch you before you thought to sprint off, "Nao! Please stop!" I didn't think you'd answer my request, but you did. There was never a dull moment with you was there?

"What did you not understand Nina?" White flecks of snow speckled her red locks, thwarting any attempts she may have had at appearing annoyed, "No means no, you're not coming wi…"

"Hehehe," From my lips left the strangest sound – laughter. As of late laughter had been a rare luxury, my own ears forgetting the pleasant sound. Yes, laughter was pleasant. Ahead I skipped, your gaze following my advancement with curiosity. Outward and up I stretched my palm, a single snowflake falling in the center, "You know I'm not an Otome anymore…" Out of the corner I saw your confusion, trying to connect just how the two held any relation. With a broad smile, I turned back to face you full on, tucking my hands behind me, "Plus how can I take you seriously with that snowflake on the tip of your nose.

Crossed went lime eyes, gaping at the appendage in question, "I do not…" But sure enough there at the tip of her nose rest a small white flake.

Back toward you I pranced, stopping no more than a foot away, "Yes you do," Forward I leered blowing gently at your nose. My intent was merely to free the trapped crystal lattice but the side effect was surprisingly pleasant.

The sudden burst of air to Nao's nose caused a shiver to run down her spine; a soft squeal leaving her lips. A dark shade of red captured her cheeks, mimicking the colour of her hair.

For the second time that hour my stomach did a flip, the fluttering sensation returning and this time bringing with it a warmth that enveloped my chest. Without a second thought I took your hand in mine – your fingers were cold no doubt from the chilling air. In your hurry to leave you didn't notice the mitts that had dropped from your coat pocket.

"Come on Nao-sempai," I tugged at our intertwined hands, dragging you in the direction which you had initially been going.

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?" It wasn't much of a question as it was rhetorical. But I humoured her anyways.

"Nope!" To which my only response was a faint chuckle.

This moment I wanted it to last, this feeling… for as long as you'll let me… Then maybe when you relinquish our hold and my hand can no longer warm yours… maybe then I'll provide you with your mitts that you dropped. But until then I'll treasure what little time we have together like this.

* * *

**K's Corner: **And there we have it that's it folks! No more! I kid, I kid. Well I hope you enjoy this second chapter. I apologize in advance for the next chapter to come will be delayed as midterms are starting next week and will span two weeks. However I hope to get the next chapter up within... well hopefully before two weeks but if not I'll be sure to post two immediately the week after. I'm not sure of what people's reactions are to this piece as I've only received two reviews. I hope those of you who are reading are at least enjoying it. Again I ask that you visit my profile, there's a **poll **I'm looking to see some votes appear so let's make some magic people!

Well that's all so until next time!


	4. Chapter 3

**Reunion**

_K.L._

_

* * *

  
Chapter 3_

Not long into our journey did it occur to me that the exact coordinates of our destination were unknown to me. True, the Artai Ruins were well known to the people of the region however it was merely through fairytales and superstitions. It was believed to be hidden high in the Great Mountains encased by the purest white snow known to Man and Otome alike. When the Sun rose each morning it illuminated the Sacred Staircase as well as the eerie blood red eyes that awaited you at the Gates above.

Of course there were no "Great" mountains in Artai and all the mountains in the region were clothed in a thick layer of snow only bathed with the occasional glimmer of the sun's soft rays when the clouds in the heaven high parted (an all too rare occurrence). What awaited us…

Us… what a silly term…

Over my shoulder I snuck a glimpse at the red headed woman. No, there was no _us_. Just her or I. She was far too independent to ever **be **an _us._ Figuratively speaking. Us as in two people together in a friend sort of manner… Spending time together, going to events…

"See something you like?"

'_Well I wouldn't say no…'_ The seductive voice broke my thoughts sending me reeling back in a frenzy – quite literally in fact,_ 'Wait…' _"N-n-nani?!" My feet caught on an odd lump of snow tying them up just long enough to send me crashing into a pile of fluffy whiteness.

There I sat, in my throne of white, dazed by the events that had just transpired. All about me reverberated a warm laughter, enough so as to take away any chill. Even if it was at my expense… I couldn't have asked for a better court.

Moments passed, the laughter subsiding to only an occasional chuckle, "Come on," Downward she bent, extending her open palm toward me.

Upwards my lips curled, always so sweet, though I know she'd deny me if I should ever speak that thought aloud, "Thanks," I murmured, accepting the warm hand that previously I had been holding before the unfortunate 'incident'.

As I smoothed down the brim of my wool coat **(A/N), **brushing the snow from the bottoms of my pants, she took to surveying the area around us.

White, white and who would have guessed more white.

"We should keep moving," Any prior trace of her teasing mirth was gone, replaced by an all too eerie solemnity, "Should night fall before we reach the ruins we may be in a bit of a bind…" Her voice trailed off, replaced by the howl of Mother Nature.

From the depths of her coat pocket she withdrew a piece of brown parchment paper. Her pale fingers against the icy wind held a red hue and trembled relentlessly.

It was then that I realized that within the depths of my own coat pocket rested a pair of leather gloves that easily could have prevented her delicate hands from ever having entered such a state. "Here," I withdrew the objects, offering them to her with a saddened expression, "You dropped these earlier." My eyes wandered about examining anything and everything that wasn't those vivacious eyes.

"… Thank you…" Even though those digits shook with a chill I felt a strange warmth emanating from them as they encompassed the material and grazed past my own.

Weakly I mumbled, "You're welcome," Stuffing my hands into my pockets when I no longer felt the weight of the fabric against my skin.

This was going to be a long journey.

* * *

_A/N:_ I attempted to replace the word _coat_ with an actual type of coat that was similar to the one depicted on Nina in Mai-Otome Zwei… Let's just say fashion and I are like oil and water. Talk to me about the pathological origin of a retro virus or how onions are the bane of this world then it will all be smooth sailing

**K's Corner:** It's short... yes... well I blame... my chair? Hahaha a minor hiccup, I'll toss it off the balcony right after this. So on behalf of my _writing laziness disease_ let me off you an Omake as a peace offering. If it's lame I blame... I blame... Hey look flying mayo!!

_Badumdudum_... **The OMAKE!!**

Out of her pocket Nao withdrew a piece of brown parchment paper as well as what appeared to be a white bound book, though it was far too long and wide and well frankly too thin to be anything of true substance.

_  
_Upward rose Nina's brow, her head leaning forth in curiosity, "What's that?"

"Oh just the rough draft from the latest copy from Playboy Otome," Nao stated thumbing through a few of the pages before she stopped on a particular page letting out a long whistle, "Well I'll be damned!"

"P-p-playboy O-otome?!" The former Otome's cheeks took the up the colour of cherries fresh for the picking.

"Mhm," Nao hummed, oblivious to the state of distress the younger woman was currently facing.

Opened and closed went her mouth, several times in fact, yet not a word left the mouth of the young Nina Wang.

"Oh don't act like you've never seen it before," Chided Nao, "It's only the best selling magazine of all time. Though I must say Chie really outdid herself this time..."

"Major Hallard?!" Yelped Nina.

"Jesus Nina would you stop shouting, I'm standing right here you know."

"I'm sorry."

Moments passed in silent, as Nao continued to riffle through the pages and Nina stood shuffling her weight from one foot to the other.

"Nao... I don't mean to bother but didn't you say we needed to get to the Ruins **before** nightfall?"

"Mmhmm..." It seemed that the red headed Meister didn't see the importance of the question as much as the blunette.

"The sun's setting..." Nina spoke trying to catch her old Sempai's attention.

"That's okay," Nao turned another page before shrugging, "That just means we have to dig out a whole in the snow, have hot steamy sex to keep warm and wait for the morning to come along..." A few more phrases were spoken but the words lost to Nina as she only caught the tail end of Nao's final words, "Can't view my copy of Playboy Otome in the dark..."

Needless to say Nina passed out before nightfall even hit.

The cause?

Severe blood loss and lack of Kleenex.

**FIN**


End file.
